


A Victorian Rave?

by Regis



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Фик к серии "Обряд дома Месгрейвов" гранадовского сериала.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Victorian Rave?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519818) by [Ferryman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferryman/pseuds/Ferryman). 



> Бета: El Aurence

Мне было очень больно увидеть использованный шприц на столе в комнате Холмса в особняке Месгрейва. Одной из причин нашего приезда сюда было мое желание вырвать Холмса из скуки и тоски вынужденного безделья и не дать ему предаться его специфической и столь пагубной привычке. 

Я вошел в его комнату с вполне определенной целью найти и забрать (безусловно лишь на время) записи о его предыдущих делах - те самые что он так тщательно скрывал от меня все это время. Я мечтал ознакомиться с ними с тех самых пор, как узнал об их существовании, однако Холмс был решительно настроен против этого, Бог его знает почему. 

Прежде чем обратить внимание на стол, я услышал, как он напевает что-то веселое в смежной комнате, пока переодевается к ужину. Мне даже стало немного стыдно за свои намерения. Но, увидев шприц, я тотчас забыл о причине, приведшей меня в его комнату. Я чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и несчастным. Насилу поднявшись, я встал и вышел из комнаты. 

На протяжении всего вечера я старался быть хорошим гостем нашему хозяину. Месгрейв без сомненья наслаждался нашей компанией, чему немало способствовало необычное поведение моего друга - результат смешения кокаина и алкоголя. Холмс выглядел до странности беспечным и забавным. И хотя втайне мне нравилось видеть его в таком настроении, зная его причину, я не мог не волноваться. Замечания Холмса были лаконичными, быстрыми и остроумными, а его проницательный взгляд, казалось, проникал насквозь, словно он хотел прочитать наши самые сокровенные мысли. И едва ли не все казалось ему смешным этим вечером. 

Когда Брантон в очередной раз вошел в гостиную, чтобы наполнить наши опустевшие бокалы бренди, он предложил его и Холмсу. Я уже стал размышлять, как бы осторожно забрать у него бокал. И ощутимо расслабился, когда услышал, что мой друг отказался. Холмс сфокусировал взгляд на Брантоне, он даже слегка привстал. Он будто хотел заглянуть внутрь него, таким пристальным был его взгляд. Потом Холмс словно очнулся и стал задумчиво расхаживать по комнате взад и вперед, словно в ней никого больше не было. Я пристально и недружелюбно смотрел на него, тщетно пытаясь добиться хоть немного его внимания. В то же время Месгрейв что-то спрашивал у меня, и мне приходилось отвечать ему, но я не мог оторвать своих глаз от моего друга. Тут Холмс подошел к камину и прижал руку ко лбу, и я не мог сказать, закружилась ли у него голова, или он перевозбудился, или просто устал. Когда Брантон наконец покинул комнату, Холмс внезапно разразился громким хохотом, а Месгрейв и я присоединились к нему, таким заразительным был его смех. Я начал чувствовать легкое головокружение, а заботы казались все более несущественными, и я понял, что выпил достаточно бренди, чтобы опьянеть. Сигаретный дым, окутавший комнату, приятное тепло пламени камина и вкус бренди у меня во рту погрузили меня в приятное полузабытье.

Мы лениво продолжали наш разговор, комната медленно утопала в дыму, а я совершенно перестал беспокоиться о чем бы то ни было. Я сполна наслаждался приятным вечером, и видом Холмса в таком состоянии без малейшего чувства вины. И тут мне пришла в голову мысль, что я могу воспользоваться ситуацией и попытаться получить то, что хочу. Я знал, как Холмс любит, когда его превозносят, и выбрал этот способ, чтобы добиться своего. К моему удивлению лесть в этот раз не сработала, так как Холмс сразу разгадал мои истинные намерения. 

\- Итак, мой дорогой Уотсон попытался одурачить меня, подольстившись ко мне в наиболее дерзкой манере, какую я когда-либо видел! Мой близкий друг, человек, которому я всецело доверял, пытался обмануть меня! – сказал он насмешливо. Я не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ на это. 

\- Я лишь дразнил вас, - солгал я. 

\- Ну, конечно же. Вы ведь меня отлично знаете, не правда ли? - сказал он, улыбаясь мне, и откидываясь на софе. Если бы я (или он) были кем-то еще, я мог бы подумать, что он флиртует. Но, конечно же, он был Холмсом, а я был Уотсоном.

\- Прошу прощения, но я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – прервал нас Месгрейв.

\- Наш дорогой Уотсон попытался подольститься ко мне, чтобы получить от меня некоторые записи о моих первых делах. Все было именно так, да, Уотсон? – спросил он, ухмыляясь.

\- Да, полагаю так и оно есть. – Я не знал, к чему ведут все эти вопросы, но я все больше наслаждался этой игрой.

\- Да, так и есть. Еще вопросы, Месгрейв? Или может быть комментарии? – Месгрейв казался слегка озадаченным. Однако он улыбнулся нам обоим. 

\- В конце концов, вы – сожители. Довольно сложно разделить с вами вашу приватную шутку, – сказал он, в конце концов. 

\- Приватная! Я не уверен, что вы знаете значение этого слова, Уотсон. Оно значит “личная, секретная, не разделяемая с посторонними”. Может, вы включите это слово в свой словарь? - спросил он меня, вновь насмехаясь надо мной.

\- Сожители, Холмс. А вы знаете, что значит это слово? Это значит, что мы “разделяем” дом, расходы, время… и много чего еще, иногда “опасного”, - ответил я, улыбаясь. – Это часто влечет за собой конфиденциальность. Это слово знакомо вам? - Это было просто упоительно. 

\- И что же такое “опасное” мы разделяем, Уотсон? И конфиденциальность какого рода? – Я не знал, как долго еще смогу продолжать этот разговор, и к чему он в итоге приведет. Я знал лишь то, что Холмс и я окончательно увязли в небольшом дружеском споре.

\- Иногда… противозаконное, - невозмутимо ответил я на его первый вопрос.

\- Этого достаточно! Этого достаточно, джентльмены, для меня по крайне мере, – вновь прервал нас Месгрейв, смеясь. – Я иду спать. Вы можете остаться здесь, если пожелаете. Я надеюсь обнаружить вас завтра в добром здравии, Уотсон. Мне не понаслышке знакомы кулаки Холмса. Доброй ночи, джентльмены. - И он оставил гостиную.

Холмс и я провели в молчании несколько долгих минут. Мой друг полулежал на софе и лениво курил сигарету, не отводя глаз от пламени в камине. Потом он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня.

\- Какого рода конфиденциальность, Уотсон? – Он больше не насмехался надо мной.

Жар от огня в этот момент стал просто невыносимым. Комната словно уменьшилась в размерах, и я не мог поклясться, что прилив крови к моему лицу был вызван лишь теплом от камина, сигаретным дымом и алкоголем.

\- Я был бы безгранично признателен вам, если бы вы показали мне ваши записи, - попросил я в отстраненной учтивой манере, обычно совершенно мне несвойственной. 

\- Конфиденциальность какого рода, Уотсон? – вновь спросил Холмс. Он вдруг улыбнулся, не отводя своих глаз от моих, и напряженная атмосфера тотчас разрядилась, а воздуха в комнате стало ощутимо больше.

\- Вы доверяете мне. – Я сделал паузу. – А я доверяю вам.

\- Вы так сильно жаждете увидеть мои записи, не так ли? – спросил он вкрадчиво. Я медленно кивнул. – Вы надеетесь найти их… интересными?

\- Я нахожу все ваши дела интересными. Вы прекрасно знаете это. – И я не мог не добавить: – Вы очень интересный человек, Холмс. 

\- Опять льстите мне, Уотсон? Я вижу, вы всерьез захвачены идеей заполучить мои несчастные записи, - он умолк, чтобы прикурить сигарету. - На что вы готовы, чтобы они попали в ваши руки, а Уотсон?

Я был полон решимости добыть их, и эта мысль стала до того навязчивой, что так или иначе, но это должно было произойти. Я вздохнул и нервно сглотнул. 

\- Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? – спросил я.

\- Я не знаю, Уотсон, я… - Он сделал паузу. И озорно улыбнулся. - Могу я предложить вам продолжить наш разговор в моей комнате? – Он выглядел как всегда самоуверенно, однако я заметил, как дрогнул его голос. Могло ли быть так, что он был напуган не меньше меня? 

Когда мы вошли в его спальню, в ней было тепло, но резкий контраст между гостиной, утопающей в сигаретном дыму, и свежим воздухом комнаты заставил меня поежиться.

\- Вам холодно, Уотсон?

\- Вовсе нет, спасибо, Холмс. - Я заметил, что его тоже слегка пробрала дрожь. Остановившись перед своим дорожным сундуком, тем самым, что и привел нас сюда, он удобно уселся на него, посмотрел на меня снизу вверх и улыбнулся. 

\- Я надеюсь, вы будете разумны в ваших запросах, - сказал я. Холмс повернулся к своему столу и задумчиво посмотрел на бутылочку с кокаином.

\- Как насчет… присоединиться ко мне в этом, Уотсон? Я был бы рад увидеть, как это подействует на вас. Хотя наверно нет? Вы итак выглядите беззаботно сегодня вечером. А что если вы… Можете вы… вколоть мне наркотик, Уотсон? Можете вы сделать это для меня? - спросил он, нежно поглаживая бутылочку. Мое лицо в миг стало серьезным.

\- Вы действительно просите меня сделать это? Это было бы... очень тяжело и больно для меня, Холмс, – грустно сказал я.

\- Прикурите для меня сигарету вместо этого, Уотсон? Или я вновь прошу слишком много? - В ответ я вытащил сигарету из его портсигара, взял ее в рот и зажег. Я медленно выдохнул дым, потом придвинулся ближе к моему другу, который по-прежнему сидел на своем сундуке, и протянул ему сигарету. Холмс не стал забирать ее у меня, вместо этого он потянулся к моей руке, и взял сигарету в рот, мягко коснувшись при этом своими губами кончиков моих пальцев. Я так и не убрал их, и продолжал держать сигарету, пока Холмс делал затяжку. Потом он отстранился, оставляя сигарету в моих пальцах. Застенчиво глядя на меня, он спросил,

\- Разделите ее со мной, Уотсон? – Я поднес руку к своему рту, и затянулся. Я почувствовал, что кончик сигареты слегка мокрый от слюны Холмса. Это было очень странное ощущение, которое как волной омыло все мое тело. Мы были здесь только вдвоем, окутанные дымом нашей сигареты, молча разделяя наше дыхание и влагу. Когда мы докурили ее, Холмс вновь заговорил. 

\- Это не было высокой ценой, не правда ли? Я думаю, будет честно, если я попрошу чуть больше. – Его глаза ярко блестели, как и на протяжении всего этого вечера. - Вы не дадите мне леденцов из этой коробки? Месгрейв всегда питал к ним слабость.

Я подошел к коробке, о которой он говорил, и, открыв ее, действительно обнаружил там леденцы. Я положил руку на стол, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и ощущая затылком пристальный взгляд Холмса. Пусть тон его голоса был мягким на протяжении нашей беседы, его обычная властная манера никуда не делась. Это казалось таким странным в данной ситуации. А я добровольно подчинялся ему, участвуя в его игре и позволяя ей продолжаться. Я стоял у стола и думал, как далеко я мог бы зайти. Мы словно перекидывали друг другу мяч весь этот вечер, чередуясь в двусмысленных репликах, подстрекая друг друга на новые, и все более сближаясь в процессе. Пораженный этой мыслью, я вздрогнул. Потом вытащил пару леденцов из коробки и обернулся к нему.

Он по-прежнему смотрел на меня, его зрачки были расширены. За то время, пока я стоял к нему спиной, он слегка подрастерял свой командный тон.

\- Возьмите его в рот и… - тут он сделал паузу. Его голос было еле слышно. – Теперь, подойдите ко мне, Уотсон, пожалуйста… ближе.

Я решительно приблизился к нему, стараясь не показать и тени своей собственной слабости. Теперь я ясно видел, что это он в данный момент был испуган. Я стоял там, всего в нескольких дюймах от него, по-прежнему сидящего на сундуке. Он смотрел на меня снизу вверх.

\- Теперь вы хотите попросить, чтобы я разделил его сладость с вами? Вы жаждете ощутить его вкус, не правда ли? - Я смотрел на него сверху вниз. Я сказал это слишком серьезно и напористо, позволив вырваться наружу всему тому возбужденному напряжению, что чувствовал. Я вовсе не хотел быть таким резким. Это было неправильно. Чтобы ни случилось сегодня, я не должен был упустить возможность пробудить его собственные эмоции. 

Услышав мои слова, он вздрогнул, а лицо его побледнело. Столь открытое наступление удивило его, заставив почувствовать собственную слабость. Он склонил голову, а его правая рука нерешительно замерла на полпути к его лбу, а потом и вовсе опустилась.

\- Это нелепо и смешно, я… я… совсем выдохся, - прошептал он. Тогда я наклонился и положил руки ему на плечи, осторожно сжимая их. Его глаза все еще были закрыты, когда я начал говорить. 

\- Мой дорогой друг, с вами все в порядке? – спросил я, самым нежным своим тоном, ласково приподнимая его подбородок вверх. – Помните, мы - сожители, не так ли? – Вы… доверяете мне Холмс, вы помните это? Вам… не хватает конфиденциальности, мой друг? Я доверяю вам тоже. – Я увидел, как он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на меня. – Разве вы не хотите продолжить со всеми этими… - я улыбнулся и продолжил, - “незаконными действиями”? Он тихо хихикнул, а потом застенчиво улыбнулся мне. Я взял еще один леденец и осторожно положил его Холмсу в рот, вновь чувствуя его губы на моих пальцах. Медленно, он взял меня за руку, заглядывая в мои глаза с той особенной нежностью, что я видел в них лишь пару раз.

\- Могу я… дотронуться до вас, Холмс? – осторожно спросил я, боясь напугать его. Я мягко провел пальцами по его щеке. По его телу пробежала внезапная дрожь, и он поймал мою руку. Я замер, и он спросил: - Мой друг, разве вы не думаете, что было бы легче, если бы мы продолжили нашу игру? – Если отвлечься от сути его вопроса, это вновь был подлинный Холмс, которого я знал. Его дружелюбные серые глаза тепло мерцали, и на мгновенье я почувствовал себя вернувшимся домой. Я вновь улыбнулся ему, как никогда наслаждаясь возможностью разделения с ним каждого момента нашей близкой дружбы. 

\- Я не знаю, куда нас заведет эта игра, но я согласен попробовать, Холмс. – Он улыбнулся.

\- Вы знаете, я не единственный эксцентрик на Бейкер-стрит, Уотсон. Мы действительно хорошая пара! – Он погладил меня по руке. 

Мы молча стояли, глядя друг на друга, и ни один из нас не решался сделать первый шаг. В конце концов, Холмс не выдержал. Он наклонился вперед и запечатлел целомудренный и практически неощутимый поцелуй на моей щеке, а потом отодвинулся и замер. В ответ я запустил руку в его волосы и, притянув его к себе, осмелился коснуться его губ своими. Это простое движение казалось мне в этот момент самым потрясающим, что я когда-либо делал. Я целовал своего друга и коллегу мистера Шерлока Холмса в губы. Его ответ был одновременно и неумелым и пылким. Наш поцелуй стал еще интенсивнее и глубже, когда Холмс крепко обнял меня, тесно прижавшись своим телом к моему, и я почувствовал его желание, только усилившее мою собственную жажду и страсть. Мне казалось, что этим поцелуем он выражает всю свою любовь, преданность, понимание, одиночество и даже боль… 

Я стал лихорадочно раздевать его, и когда я впервые увидел его обнаженное тело, весь мой предыдущий опыт показался незначительным и низменным. Скудная плоть моего друга алкала наслажденья и моего вниманья, после всех этих лет целомудрия и скрытой нужды. Я покрывал жаркими поцелуями его горло, его плечи, и тут заметил, что мой застенчивый партнер не осмеливается вздохнуть. Тогда я обратил свое внимание на его руки, нежно лаская их, и давая ему время немного расслабиться. Но потом я мягко провел большим пальцем по маленьким шрамам от иглы на его левой руке. Я не смог сдержать себя и грустно посмотрел на него. Его реакция была поразительной. Он открыл рот, как будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого сжал меня в тесных объятьях на добрую пару минут. 

Когда его тело расслабилось, я продолжил свое исследование. Но всякий раз, когда я ловил его взгляд в тихой просьбе к разделению моей… почему бы и нет? Моей природной сладости, я овладевал его ртом в глубоких поцелуях, пока мы оба не начинали ощущать недостаток воздуха. 

В конце концов, наступил момент, когда Холмс подвел меня к кровати и стал раздевать. Прикосновения его пальцев оказались удивительно чувственными. Он медленно снимал с меня рубашку, и от каждого легкого контакта его рук с моей кожей меня пробирала дрожь удовольствия. Происходящее внезапно показалось мне очень странным. Может быть, дело было в том, что никто из нас никогда не представлял себе этого или, возможно… все эти греховные кошмары, которые пробуждали нас посреди ночи, в поту и панике, в конце концов, не были так уж нежелательны.

Когда мы оба были обнажены, безграничное наслаждение, глубокая нежность и жажда провели нас сквозь тысячи шепотов и вздохов прямо в царство страсти. Его тело было в моей абсолютной власти, и я ласкал, целовал и облизывал буквально каждый его дюйм, пока не убедился, что его желания полностью совпадает с моими. Тогда медленно и осторожно, на пике его собственного удовольствия, я вошел в него. Мой друг сполна вознаградил меня этой ночью за все долгие годы моей скромной преданности. 

Потом мы молча лежали в его кровати, не в силах пошевелиться. Расслабившись в его объятьях и удобно устроившись на его плече, я уснул.

Должно быть уже рассвело, когда я почувствовал, как он трясет меня за плечо.

\- Уотсон, Уотсон, вы уже проснулись? – прошептал он.

\- Святые небеса, Холмс, сколько сейчас времени? 

\- Самое время для вас покинуть мою комнату, и вернуться в свою собственную, - сказал он, нахмурившись. Я изумленно посмотрел на него, и моргнул.

\- Холмс, я просто не могу в это поверить.

\- Я уже засыпаю, и не хочу, чтобы вас застали со мной. Мой дорогой друг, неужели вы хотите отправить нас в тюрьму? – Я с трудом сдержал улыбку, видя, как Холмс возвращается к своему обычному настроению. 

\- Конечно нет, Холмс, - сказал я, отодвигая одеяло в сторону. - Но как насчет ваших записей…?

\- Уотсон!

\- Хорошо, я уже ухожу. Кстати, - добавил я, намекая на бутылочку с кокаином, попытайтесь отказаться от этого, если любите меня. Это вредно для вас, оно того не стоит, и главное - мне это не нравится. 

Я не услышал его ответа, даже если он и был, поскольку быстро выскользнул из комнаты, прихватив бутылочку с собой.


End file.
